My Jealous Man
by GeminiLoverr
Summary: Let's see how Christian reacts when Ana has a business meeting.
1. Chapter 1

**Christian's POV**:

I can't stop the thoughts from occurring in my head. It's driving me fucking mental.

My Ana. She's mine. No one else's.

So why the fuck is she out with that _fucker_?

I can't even remember his name… all I remember is the look in his eyes, the one I have so many times in mine when I look at Ana; desire.

Not that I blame him; she's beautiful, sexy, smart and has legs to die for when she wears her heels.

That gentle touch that he placed on her arm as she approached him. I could have growled. In fact, I think I might have but no one heard or didn't realise. Just as well. I know my girl would be pissed if she found out how jealous I am right now.

I just can't help it though; she's fucking mine. She needs to fucking know it. Understand it. Embrace it. Appreciate it.

I make the unconscious decision to stalk her. I know this will end in an argument but I need to put my fucking mind to rest. It's not like I'm getting any work done and I can't fucking focus. All I can focus on is the puny shit's look of pure desire, him touching her arm. I know it's a business meeting; I know it's completely friendly; I know she works with guys, she has too; but nothing stops me from being a jealous prick. I can rationalise all I like but I can never, _ever_ put my mind at rest.

I walk to the bar just down the street where Ana has gone for her 'business meeting' and tell Taylor to stay at Escala, not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing me being so insecure; he witnesses enough of my shit.

I spot them immediately, sitting near the window a little too close together for my likening. I go to the bar opposite to watch them, finding a window seat that is both secluded and has the perfect spot to see _his_ interactions.

Jeez, he even looks like a fucking douche; early 20's, sandy blonde hair, average height for a guy and barely any muscle. Surely Ana won't fall for his charm, he's a fucking _girl_.

I order a scotch and just wait.

Staring.

Thinking.

Looking.

5 minutes has gone past and so far all he's done is laugh… and laugh… and touch her fucking arm. I can see him gradually moving in closer but my baby is too naïve to notice.

Another 5 minutes has gone past. I was right, he is moving slowly closer, daring the personal space boundaries even more than before. It's like slow motion, every whisper touch, every twinkle in his eye, every smile his face fucking breaks into, every centimetre he is moving closer whilst I sit here like a fucking moron and watch it all unravel. I don't know whether Ana is oblivious or just doesn't care, but I am becoming sick to my fucking stomach watching this unravel. It's killing me. But I must endure this, watch how _my_ baby reacts. I need to know if my insecurities are justified.

I do honestly trust her.

Honestly.

Well, mostly. But she is a red blooded female with an insatiable desire that sometimes even I can't manage – I do have an empire to run. Unfortunately Ana and I haven't had sex in 2 weeks now; it's not for lack of trying, but I have been swamped with work and I was planning on surprising her in two days; delayed gratification and The Grace all to ourselves for four days.

If only she would fucking wait.

It's been another 10 minutes and _finally_ he has bucked up and made a move. He gently touches her chest, just below her delectable breast as she briefly touches his thigh, his eyes turning a smouldering black as he heats up with desire. Looking at him you would have thought he hasn't been laid in months. The simplest touch lighting him up, the fucking puss.

I can't decide whether to wait it out or to make a move and to break up their little 'tryst', remind _my_ baby that she has a man at home who is devoted and loving to her. Maybe I'll see how it plays out…

I wait another couple of minutes, my vision turning into slow motion as he leans in to place a kiss on her cheek, Ana blushing a deep shade of pink as my mind bypasses pink and goes straight for pure, undiluted red. Red. Everywhere. Everything. My breathing increasing, muscles clenching and knuckles going white due to my vice like grip on the arm rests.

I do not know how, but I sit there in this tense moment, my body in shock as I process what is painfully unfolding in front of me. Ana leans in, her hand on his thigh as she says something in his ear.

His face drops. His hand moving away from her chest. He leans back, going into his own personal space and his eyes gradually turn back to their hazel colour.

Fucking what?! I was sure I would catch her… rationalise these fucking thoughts in my mind. I don't understand.

As I sit here dumbfounded, Ana wraps up the meeting and Sandy gets up to leave, shaking her hand this time to say goodbye. Yeah, jog on motherfucker.

I down the rest of my scotch, see Ana just sitting there people watching, and make my way back to Escala, ready to fucking beat the shit out of Taylor in a work out session. I fucking need it before my baby comes home and I work out my jealous rage.

**Ana's POV**:

Well… if that wasn't the most awkward, uncomfortable, unprofessional meeting I have ever had. I seriously hate that god awful man but he is my most difficult client and the one that pays the most at the moment; I need to keep him happy. Letting him down gently wasn't easy though.

Throughout the entire meeting he kept getting closer, kept getting braver with his touches. That, I can tolerate but to actually lean in and kiss my _cheek_! That is a step _way_ too far. I can't even imagine what Christian would do if he were here. Touching his chest to try and make a hint was bad enough; it seems I need to work on actually shoving though to make a bolder, more effective hint.

Now that, that is over, I need to get back and surprise my man.

As I enter Escala I can hear Taylor and Christian working out; perfect. Plan to seduce my man can begin. It has been two weeks too long. I need, want and bloody well desire this man to pieces.

I go to our walk in closet, shedding my clothes along the way and creating a trail leading to my destination. I find the handset to my iPod and press play, knowing exactly which song will come on. As the beat of _S&M_ drifts through the speakers, I get in the mind-set, mind thoroughly in the gutter and travelling through my bones making me feel free and sexy. _Submissive_.

I pick out black silk stockings, running them up my leg, my hands tingling through my body as I feel myself getting warmer, blushes spreading over my chest and face. I put my red lave panties and matching bra on, not forgetting the red fuck-me heels and make sure my hair is dangling over my shoulders, a just fucked look completing the style. I walk over to _our_ bed, put one leg over the other, hands behind my back supporting my weight, jutting my tits out; and wait.

I have the patience of the saint after Christian's 'tantrums'.

**Christian's POV**:

I finish with Taylor, not even thinking about whether or not Ana is back. I just need a shower and to calm the fuck down. I'm pumping with adrenaline right now, sweat dripping down my body and I am just desperate for a shower.

I make my way to our bedroom and pause just inside the doorway. There are clothes. Female clothes. Ana's clothes. And music. _S&M? Really Ana?_ I shake my head at her odd choice and walk inside thinking she must be in the shower. Hopefully washing away that fuckers hands on her body.

I stop.

Dead.

_What the fuck?_

I think my jaw actually drops a little. My cock twitching, growing within my pants.

On my bed is the most - sexiest person ever.

_My wife._


	2. The Seduction

**Okay, I did try and add the whole I don't own the characters, story or anything (I wish), this is just for fun! Seems my profile is just annoying me and not updating! First time writing a 50 Shades fanfic, but I have wrote others. I don't own any songs that I mention either; once I put this up, it'll probably update itself! **

**I will try and update ASAP, but I am a uni student, so when I procrastinate, I write ****J**** ahah. Hope you enjoy! Plus, I am making it up on the spot, just using idea's as they come to me so may take a while updating.**

**Pre-warning – 18's and over for this chapter!**

**Christian's POV**:

I stand silently still admiring my beautiful wife from the doorway. I don't know if she realises I'm here or not but she is managing to sit still amazingly well; the perfect mood to be in.

_Submissive._

Fucking fuck delayed gratification.

I need to fuck my wife.

Slowly, I stalk towards her…

**Ana's POV**:

I wait.

Wait.

Tick.

Tock.

20 minutes…

Another 10 minutes.

Jeez, I knew I could be patient but the ache down below is becoming unbearable, my panties so soaked due to waiting that I think I've created a puddle on the bed.

I wait another 5 minutes and suddenly I hear movement outside. _Finally._ I don't know how much longer I could have waited. I feel the ache re-occurring full force now as I hear Christian gently pad into the room, his feet stopping dead just by the door way.

If I know my man, he is definitely appreciating the view.

I give him a few minutes to look and just as he stalks towards me, a predator seeking out his prey, I gently move my head back, hair falling down off of my shoulders and give him a view of my neck, my breasts in full view for him to see now. My eyes are closed, heightening my other senses as I listen to his movements. He goes over towards the iPod and turns it off. _Humph. I was enjoying that._

"Not a fan?" I question, not moving from my position.

"No. Be quiet." He commands. _Oh yes. _I've been _dying_ for this. Two fucking weeks I have been dying for this.

I think I might just combust if he touches me.

I wait patiently. I never knew I could be so patient, but I _really_ fucking need this. We have both been getting grouchier and even more jealous than before. I won't ever let Christian know but I saw him across the street when I was meeting with my client earlier; admittedly, I didn't see him until he left but that was when I knew I needed to do _something _today. Normally Christian going all alpha male on me pisses me off but today, today I don't give a damn fuck. All I care about is seeing to our needs, re-creating our connection and actually making time for one another. We both need this.

As I come out of my thoughts, I listen back into the movements that Christian is making. My arms and hands are becoming numb, but I hold out. I dare make a move in the mood that he is in; one thing I know for sure though is that he is going to rock my world. I smile slightly at the thought.

"Something amusing Mrs Grey?" Christian asks.

"Never Mr Grey," I reply, still smiling slightly.

"How was your meeting?" Christian asks, his voice dripping with jealously.

Oh, baby if only you knew how much I hate that guy.

"Difficult." I reply, deadpan. He wants to chat fucking now?! Does he not realise how much frustration I have raging on inside of me?

I pull my head back up slowly, opening my eyes as I do so, hopefully portraying on my face how unamused I am at the conversation. As my head comes up however, I see Christian, naked, pure unadulterated desire oozing from his eyes, a smirk on his beautiful face. My eyes travel down to his hands and I my mouth pops open; he's holding a _dildo._

Of all things, he chooses a dildo? He never ceases to amuse me.

"I thought we could have some fun," he says, his face lit up like Christmas, "try something different since we've explored your ass a bit more Mrs Grey. I think you will find this quite stimulating."

Oh no… he cannot be serious?

**Christian's POV**:

I chuckle to myself at Ana's expression, how mouth forming a perfect 'O'. God, I want to shove my cock into that smart mouth. I think I fucking deserve it after two weeks of trying to delay us for our weekend away.

What the fuck. Why not?

I walk towards, my cock painfully bobbing between my legs with each move. Ana's eyes are drawn to it and her tongue slowly peeking out and licking her lips.

Yeah, she knows what's coming. It's all for you baby. Every last fucking drop.

She looks up at me through her lashes, silently asking permission when I stop a foot away from her. I nod and she slowly drops to her knees, closes her eyes and wraps her delicious mouth around my tip, her hands reaching down to fondle my balls.

I can't help the satisfied groan that escapes me. My hands involuntarily reaching out to grab her head and gently push her down my length.

Whoa, what the fuck? She's not letting me take control. I look down, confused and see Ana smirking up at me.

"Now, now Mr Grey. I've been rejected and have not been allowed to appreciate this delectable cock for two weeks. I want to take my time, appreciate every single inch of you. Surely sir would like that?" Well. How the fuck can a man resist that?

I release my hands from her head and put them in the air, showing my surrender. Let's see how this pans out.

Ana smiles, readjusts herself and starts again. This time she positions her hands on my hips, steadying herself as she licks from the bottom of my cock, up the shaft and then gently covers her mouth over my tip, sucking it. Holy fucking shit. She continues the licking, finishing with the sucking for a few more minutes until she _finally_ puts her mouth around the tip and slides down, my cock hitting the back of her throat as she swallows. Oh good lord that is heavenly. I moan deep in my throat and she hums her satisfaction as she knows what she is doing to me.

God I love my wife.

She continues her slow assault, and just as I am about to cum she sucks harder and quicker, pumping me. I think I literally combust, my head thrown back and a moan escaping my lips, "Ana… oh fuck," her name a fucking prayer. She licks up every drop as I cum and I fall to my knees, grabbing her face and kissing her, the taste of me so fucking good on her lips.

I think it's time to return the favour.

**Ana's POV**:

Oh how I love to please my man. It's so hot seeing him combust like this; lose control, knowing I have the power over him at this moment.

It never lasts long enough though. As soon as he kisses me passionately, our tongues duelling with one another I know that it's my turn.

And I can't fucking wait.

"Lie down on the bed." Christian commands.

I walk over to the bed and crawl up to the pillows, my arse right in Christian's viewpoint. I feel a gentle caress on my bum and goose bumps appear on my skin.

I turn over and lie on my back only for Christian to scowl. I laugh at him and turn onto my stomach instead.

"Did you just laugh at me Mrs Grey?"

"Would I dare Mr Grey?"

"I think you dare Mrs Grey, and I think you do laugh at me, often. Stick that wonderful arse in the air, I think you need to learn a lesson."

I comply, already getting even more turned on. I love dominant Christian.

"And what lesson would that be Mr Grey?"

"To not laugh at me, and to wait for me to come to you Mrs Grey." I ponder on this statement – what on earth does he mean? He didn't want me to seduce him? I can't think long on his statement because as soon as my arse is in the air, I hear a vibrating sound and feel his tongue licking my bum hole.

_Oh god!_ I forgot how his expert tongue turns me on and for him to be so brazen and to lick me, _holy sweet Jesus._

I moan and start writhing but Christian grips my hip with one hand whilst putting the other hand near my mouth, the dildo in his hand.

"Suck."

Oh yes. I comply and greedily suck the dildo, moaning as I do so. Once he's satisfied he pulls it away from my mouth, his middle finger slipping into my ass as he gently expands my hole. I think I'm still in shock; every time he does this is completely derails me and I just cannot get over how dirty he is.

He removes his finger and gently slides the dildo in, the vibrations going through me. I groan loudly as he slips the dildo in, gently moving it in and out.

And then he slaps me, hard.

I cry out, the sensations vibrating through me. The harsh pain is quickly replaced with a wave of pleasure as he gently moves the dildo out slightly and back in.

He repeats this another 13 times, moaning each number as he slaps me.

"How was that Mrs Grey?"

I literally cannot respond. Every time I came close to coming he would slow his torture down, turn off the vibrator until he saw that I calmed down and start again. It's torture.

I'm panting as Christian moves me to lie down and turn over. He removes what little I have on and just looks at me, a look of pure love and contentment on his face, desire heavy and dark in his eyes. I love this look; it's the look he gets before he makes love to me.

He gently moves a piece of hair out of my face before he hovers over me and gently slides into me. We both moan in unison, lost in the pure pleasure consuming our bodies, mind and soul.

"Ana… please, look at me," Christian groans out, his voice husky and desperate. I open my eyes, looking into his. There is such love there. He starts moving slowly in and out. I wiggle my hips, trying to get him to move faster and he does, going deeper with each thrust. Soon enough we are both moaning each-others names, Christians thrust coming faster as he cums.

My bones tingle, my body spent, my mind blank as I just revel in the afterglow of our lovemaking, Christian wrapping himself around me. It's moments like this that I cherish.

"Baby," Christian mumbles, "we're going away this weekend. That's why I wanted to wait," he breathes.

I smile to myself.

Mission accomplished. Even the great Christian Grey submits to seduction when he is determined to wait.


End file.
